The Next Generation
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: When the Legion of Superheroes II gets sent into the past, Phantom Canine, Ghost Wolf, Superman XI, Lightning Lad II and Brainiac 6.2 get a chance to meet their teenage parents. Trouble ensues when two of the time-travelers are kidnapped. TW/PG & B5/Vi
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Next Generation

**Rating**: K+

**Pairings**: TW/PG, Brainy/Vi, SG/LL

**Summary**: When the Legion of Superheroes II gets sent into the past, Phantom Canine, Ghost Wolf, Superman XI, Lightning Lad II and Brainiac 6.2 get a chance to meet their teenage parents. Trouble ensues when two of the time-travelers are kidnapped. TW/PG, Brainy/Vi and a little SG/LL

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note**: When you read this, pretend that Brainiac 6 never appeared at the end of Dark Victory. I hope you like it!

--

_1/3_

The Legion of Superheroes had just intercepted a message and was on their way to defeat the Fatal Five II. Five legionnaires exited the spacecraft and prepared to fight the villains. The brawl went on for what seemed like hours until a flash of blinding light sucked in the heroes. The last sound heard was the cackle of the scoundrels.

"Oh," a girl clad in a white, gray and black moaned. Her hair was ebony and when past her shoulders. She had eyes of charcoal that turned amber when her anger rose. The emblem on her chest was ghost overlapped with a wolf. "Where are we?" she quickly realized she was sprawled across her teammate.

"Are you okay, Phantom Canine?" he asked. He was in a sleek, dark blue uniform, with the Superman emblem on his chest. He was the splitting image of Kell, down to the eye color.

"I'm fine, Superman," she grumbled as she got off of him and dusted herself off. "Have you seen Lightning Lad, Brainy or my sister?" she asked. She gave him a hand getting up.

"Nah, I bet those frells transported us to some deserted planet. I still have my powers, no red sun here," he paused as his fixed his hair.

"I don't believe we got transported to a foreign location," a green skinned, petite girl walked from some bushes. She had black hair with blonde highlights and purple eyes. Her costume was green and purple and she had three circles connected together on her forehead. Along her waist was a belt with many small inventions and spare parts, just in case she had to use her 12th level intellect to build something.

Behind her was a blonde man, who was in a dark blue, yellow and white costume. His hair was shaggy and longer than most. At his side was a girl who looked just like Phantom Canine.

"I'm glad you're okay, sis," the girl ran and hugged Phantom Canine.

"Good to see everyone in one piece," the Brainiac girl said. She looked around at her teammates. "Superman, Phantom Canine, Ghost Wolf, Lightning Lad- my calculations have led me to believe that we have been sent 25 years into the past."

--

No unusual activity had occurred in the past week, giving the Legion of Superheroes an impromptu vacation. Everyone was taking it easy, some had ventured out of the city in search of something to do.

"I'm so bored," Phantom Girl complained.

"Better get used to it, Princess. There's nothing for us to do," Timber Wolf replied, smirking. He was currently reading a magazine article on 21st century automobiles.

"Bleh-" Phantom Girl frowned. "You read that stuff?" Timber Wolf shrugged.

"You guys, a disturbance has occurred at the park. From what I've collected it seems we have a time-traveler. Come on," Brainy urged.

"Finally," Phantom Girl sighed dramatically. She and Timber Wolf followed Brainy out of Legion HQ.

--

"Time travel?" Superman asked. "Joy," he said sarcastically.

"Brainy, can't you build some sort of warp key?" Ghost Wolf inquired. She didn't want to be here longer than she needed to be.

"I can try, but I'm going to need some mechanical parts," Brainy explained. "Parts that I'll only find at Legion HQ."

"No big," Lightning Lad scoffed.

"Yeah big, I'm not the leader of the Legion anymore," Phantom Canine explained. "Our parents are our age right now and they control the Legion. We don't exist-"

"And we run the risk of never existing at all if our parents find out about us. We can't go to HQ without being suspicious. I'm sure dad would sniff us out at an instant or Aunt Irma would sense our presence if we went invisible," Ghost Wolf finished for her twin sister.

"So, what do we do?" Lightning Lad asked.

"I'll go ahead and start working on the warp key. In the mean time, I suggest you guys figure out a way to find to get into the HQ. Ghost Wolf-" Brainy shrunk herself and flew into the earring that Ghost Wolf had removed from her ear.

Brainy had made herself a lab inside one of Ghost Wolf earrings, so she could work inconspicuously in times like this.

"Any ideas?" Lightning Lad asked.

"There's only one thing we can do, Garth," Ghost Wolf told him.

"We have to join the Legion," Phantom Canine said.

--

"You smell anything yet, Puppy?" Phantom Girl asked. Timber Wolf growled, but not at her.

"There's a few foreign scents in that direction," he pointed towards the park. He took another deep breath in, analyzed the scents and lead Phantom Girl and Brainy in the right direction.

--

"What? I am _not_ joining a team that I'm already a part of! I'm not going to be treated like a rookie by my own parents!" Superman exclaimed.

"Suck up your pride, Kell. Do you think that I want to do this either? I'm the leader of the Legion, for sprock's sake!" Phantom Wolf argued.

"I DON"T CARE!" Kell was about to fly away, but Lighting Lad got his attention.

"Guys, I'm sensing that Uncle Querl, Uncle Brin and Aunt Tinya are near! Kell, Brianna, Tina, we've got to get out of here!" Garth told them. Garth wasn't a fluent mind-reader, but he was an empath and could sense people's presence and emotions.

"We'll have to split up, that'll stall Dad. Work on your Legion identities and we'll meet up at HQ, assuming it's where it is in the future," Phantom Canine said quickly. Ghost Wolf and Lightning Lad flew away in one direction, leaving Phantom Canine and Superman to go in the other.

"Lets go!" Kell said and they flew off.

--

"They were right here a minute ago," Timber Wolf scratched his head, confused.

"Oh, well. It was probably a false alarm. Sorry guys," Brainy apologized. The trio went back into the direction they came from, heading back to Legion HQ.

--

"I'm bored," Superman complained. Phantom Canine and Superman were flying over the city, looking out for the Legion.

"Hey! It's Superman X and Phantom Girl!" a bystander on the street pointed in their direction. The attention of the whole avenue went towards the heroes as their eyes widened. Phantom Canine grabbed Superman's hand and flew off into an abandoned alley.

"Sprock!" she exclaimed. She took out a light blue button and tossed it in his direction. He attached the button to his shirt and she did the same. Before long, the duo's appearances had changed to a tall, blonde woman with the figure of a supermodel and a tall, brunette man, both clad in the latest fashion.

"Grife! I picked the wrong holo-chip! If you make a single dumb blonde joke I will hurt you!" she threatened.

"It's okay, Brianna. I want my face back too," he frowned at his absolutely gorgeous reflection.

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Come on, Kell. We have to find somewhere to rest."

--

Ghost Wolf and Lightning Lad had changed their appearances before they left the park. Ghost Wolf had long, straight platinum blonde hair and Lightning Lad had shaggy black hair. They too wore the latest fashions of the time.

"God, I am so hungry," Lightning Lad complained. His stomach rumbled for effect. Ghost Wolf giggled to herself and walked ahead of him.

"Relax Garth, I think there's a tavern down the road," Ghost Wolf grabbed his hand and ran down the street. "There it is!" she let go of his hand and walked into the restaurant. Garth was confused by her actions, but followed her into the establishment.

They sat down at a table and gave their order. Their drinks arrived first and Ghost Wolf began sipping hers.

"You know, I was just thinking-" Garth started.

"Don't strain yourself," she said sarcastically.

He ignored her comment and continued talking. "As heroic as our parents are, they serious lack imagination."

"How so?" Ghost Wolf was interested. Their meal came and Garth took a bite from his 21st century burger.

"Well, our names- Kell was named after his dad, I was named after mine, Carol's name comes from Uncle Querl's,-"

"I just realized our money isn't worth anything in this time," Ghost Wolf interrupted shocked.

"We can just disguise some of our coins as ones from the past, er present," Lightning Lad said. Ghost Wolf gave a worried look and continued eating her salad. "Don't worry, Tina"

**Tell me what ya think! Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

--

_2/3_

The next day, the four heroes gathered outside of Legion HQ. They were clad in new costumes. Brianna's was green with black highlights. Tina's was the exact same, but was black with green highlights. Kell's costume was yellow, red and orange, while Garth's was gray and light blue.

"I hate my costume," Brianna and Tina said at the same time.

"I am not looking forward to this," Kell grumbled.

"So, how's the warp key coming along?" Brianna asked perkily.

"Brainy's done what she can, all we can do now is wait for the other pieces she needs," Tina answered.

"We could use her help, is she auditioning with us?" Lightning Lad asked innocently.

Tina slapped him upside the head. "Are you insane? Do have any idea how our parents would roast her alive when they see she's a Brainiac?"

"Oh yeah," he chuckled nervously.

The four heroes walked into the building and say Cosmic Boy.

"Unc- I mean Cosmic Boy, we want to audition for the Legion," Kell said.

"Auditions are in eight months, come back then," Cosmic Boy answered in a monotonous tone uncaringly.

"You don't get it," Brianna raised her voice. "We NEED to join the Legion."

"It's not like anyone's dying," Cosmic Boy smirked. "If you can beat me, I'll give you guys a fair audition, okay?"

Brianna got into her fighting stance, but instead of attacking she turned invisible.

"Wha-" Cosmic Boy was thrown into the wall. He hit the alarm and legionnaires came pouring in every direction. The remaining three sprung into action and fought off Lightning Lad, Kell, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, Saturn Girl Shrinking Violet and Brainy.

"What do you want?" Timber Wolf snarled.

"To join the Legion!" Tina answered angrily. Timber Wolf narrowed his eyes.

"You guys attack us and then you want to join our team?" Phantom Girl asked sarcastically.

"If I remember correctly, you started the fight!" Brianna spat. Everyone looked at Cosmic Boy who shrugged.

"We get our audition, right?" Garth asked.

"We better!" Tina agreed. Brianna and Tina's eyes were flashing yellow. They fell to their knees, putting their hands to their temples and yelping pain.

"Uh oh," Garth said.

"What's happening to them?" Saturn Girl asked concernedly.

"Where's Brainy when you need her?" Kell mumbled.

"I'm right here and for the record, I'm a guy!" Brainy said. Kell took out two syringes from his pocket and tossed one to Garth. Kell injected Brianna as Garth did Tina. Not before long, they both woke up, groggily.

"Are you guys okay?" Phantom Girl asked, surprised by her sudden consideration.

"Yeah," Brianna mumbled.

"So, you guys want to join the Legion…" Cosmic Boy started.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After the auditions, which each person passed, they were shown their rooms. Brianna and Tina just showed their invisibility, Kell just showed his ability to create crystal, and Garth just said he could sense presence and emotion. They didn't show all of their powers, or else questions would be raised as to why they have to powers of the current legionnaires.

Invisible Girl I, Invisible Girl II, Crystal Kid, and Empath went to the lounge. It was night when the Legion finished dinner and went to bed. Invisible Girl II took of her earring and let Brainy out.

"You okay?" Brianna asked.

"I'm good," she snorted. "Next time warn me if there's gonna be a fight, though."

"Do you know what you need?" Kell asked.

"Yup," she turned serious. "I just hope Dad hasn't reorganized his lab." She flew out of the room and headed towards the lab. Brainy overrode the security key and snuck in. After she collected the materials she needed, Brainy went into the lab for one of his late-night sessions.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He turned on the lights.

"Sprock," Carol whispered. She dropped the parts and shrunk to the size of an ant.

"Who's there?" Brainy asked. Carol quietly flew out of the room without getting her father's attention. She stopped by the door to catch her breath.

"Hey! Who are you?" Violet was right next to her, shrunken to the same size.

"Sprock," Carol flew as fast as she could. She went immediately back into Tina's earring. About two seconds later, Brainy and Violet walked into the lounge and looked at the four children, confused.

"Have you guys seen an Imsk? I swear I thought I saw a girl, my size!" Violet left the room, continuing her search. Brainy looked at the bunch curiously and then left.

"What in sprock just happened?" Lightning Lad asked.

"I bet Carol was seen, by both of her parents," Tina said thoughtfully.

"I'll have to stay on the DL, the last thing I want to do is to get caught by my parents, before I was born!" Carol said from inside the earring.

"Why can't we-" Lightning Lad started.

"Well, well, looks like the Legion got some new recruits," Emerald Empress cackled as the Fatal Five burst into Legion HQ. Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl, Saturn Girl, Shrinking Violet, Kell and Brainy started fighting the fearsome foes.

While they weren't looking, Dr. Londo snuck and sedated Brianna and Tina. Kell looked towards Brianna.

"Invisible Girl!" Kell screamed.

"They can take care of themselves," Cosmic Boy commanded.

Kell turned away and fought Mano. After the Fatal Five was deafeated and taken away be the Science Police, Kell and Garth looked for the girls.

"Brianna!"

"Tina!"

"You'll never find them, now!" Dr. Londo laughed evilly. Timber Wolf pinned him against the wall, but was unexpectedly tazered.

"Brin!" Phantom Girl ran to his side.

Kell flew and threw Dr. Londo into a wall with his super strength. Garth fired up a lightning bolt and directed it to Dr. Londo.

"Where are they?" Kell demanded.

"You mean my granddaughters?" he said innocently.

"Where are they?" Garth said angrily.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked and vanished into thin air.

"Wha-" Kell started. His eyes widened. "Brainy! We have to find her!"

Garth and Kell got on the floor and looked around, to see if Brainy was there.

"Here!" Garth held up Tina's earring.

"Thank goodness!" Kell said somewhat relieved. "She'll be able to help us get the girls back."

"Granddaughters?" Timber Wolf growled.

"Brainy, her?" Brainy questioned.

"Lightning powers?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Superpowers?" Superman X asked.

"You have some explaining to do," Phantom Girl phased in front of them.

**Please leave a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note: **If anyone wants to write or draw about my LoSH OCs, I would be really touched. Just PM me the link!

--

_3/3_

All of the legionnaires gathered into the meeting room.

"Brainy?" Garth said. "Wanna come out now?"

"I am out!" Brainy complained from the front row.

"Not you," Kell put his head in his hands.

Brainy jumped out of the earring. From her tiny size, she grew bigger until she was at full height.

Brainy's eyes widened at the Coluan girl. Not only was she Coluan, she was a Brainiac and she had shrinking powers.

He got up and turned into full robot fighting-mode. Kell smirked.

"Told you," Kell said to his companion.

"Who are you?" Brainy was about to fire at her.

"I am Brainiac 6.2," she snorted. "I can't wait to tell Dad about this!"

"You have shrinking powers?" Violet said confusedly. "Only Imsk have those."

"I'm sure everyone is very curious about us and our origins," Brainy started.

"I don't think this is a very good idea," Garth whispered to her.

"Chill," she told him. Brainy turned towards the very attentive legionnaires. She pushed a few buttons on her gauntlet and a slideshow started.

"Twenty some years in the future, the Legion of Superheroes lives on!" she started. All of the current legionnaires watched the slideshow.

The first picture was a picture of the team. In the center was Phantom Canine, next to her stood Superman XI and Ghost Wolf, next to them stood Brainiac 6.2 and Lightning Lad II. Behind them were many more legionnaires.

As the slideshow continued, Brainy explained the basis of the team and the members of the Legion. She said that after R J Brande passed away the Legion was funded by the United Planets, who were governed by former legionnaire, Tinya Wazzo-Londo.

"All legionnaires inherit their powers from both parents. We are the first intergalactic team of hybrid heroes and we strive to make the universe a better place," she finished.

The lights turned on again and there were bodies on the floor. Brainiac 5.1, Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf had fainted.

"Is everyone okay?" Garth asked.

"Not really," Saturn Girl said nervously. Shrinking Violet looked okay, Phantom Girl looked like she was about to barf, Superman X was looking at Kell suspiciously and Cosmic Boy had left the room, due to another crisis.

"So, you're my kid?" Superman X asked. "Hmm…You've definitely inherited my looks."

"Really, everyone says I look like mom," Kell said innocently. Superman X raised an eyebrow. "Louisa Laine?"

"Yeah," Superman X mumbled confused.

After the guys woke up, Brainy started talking.

"It is imperative that no one knows we're your children. One little thing-" she started.

"Can cause a ripple effect and wipe you kids off the universe," her father finished. "It's going to be confusing if we're both called Brainy."

"That's okay, Dad. I'll go by my real name, Carol." Brainy looked like he was about to hurl.

"Dad?" he squeaked out. He still wasn't used to his daughter being in this time.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"We don't have time to waste! We have to find them!" Kell said hurriedly. Everyone went to the bridge and started working.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well," Dr. Londo said evilly. "Look who finally woke up!"

"Who are you?" Tina demanded. "Where's my sister?"

"One question at a time, dear. Your father never told you girls about me? I'm Grandpa Mar," Dr. Londo chuckled.

Tina's eyes widened. "You're deranged!"

"Maybe," he sighed. "But, I found the perfect specimen. Btzglians have such high resistance and you and your sister have some genetic mutations already. This will be a most productive experiment."

"You're a monster," Brianna spat from the shadows.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked her sister.

"I've been better," Brianna leaped out, revealing that she was no longer a girl. She was a wolf, body, head, everything. She had fur, claws and ears, just like their dad.

"Oh my god!" Tina screamed. Tears started flooding from her eyes.

"You see child, those headaches you've been having are a sign that your transmutation is ripening. Your sister's anger helped her reach her true form and now, yours will too," he took a syringe and injected it into her arm.

"AH!" Tina screamed. Slowly, fur grew where her peachy skin was before. Her hands became paws and her fingers became claws. Her ears elongated, her face turned to one of a wolf's and her ebony eyes turned amber, permanently.

"Come," Dr. Londo ordered. The girls struggled against his orders, but in the end they're instincts took them over and they obeyed his every wish.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I think we have a lead," Brainy said as he looked at a map of Braal.

"Why would he be on Braal?" Carol asked.

"It must the vast quantities of crystal that allow him to conduct his experiments," Brainy answered.

"He's going to pay," Phantom Girl cracked her knuckles. "No one messes with my kids and gets away with it," she said menacingly.

Timber Wolf snarled in agreement. Once they landed, they got off the ship and split up. Garth, Kell, Carol, Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf went in one direction and Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Superman X, Shrinking Violet and Brainy went in the other.

Timber Wolf took a sniff in, "He's that way," he said angrily. Garth mind-swept the area for any traps, but surprisingly, they weren't any.

"It's like he wants us to come," Garth said.

"We'll just have to keep our guard up," Phantom Girl phased through the building, unlocked the door and let the others in. They snuck around, looking for some sort of clue, but came up with nothing.

"I was expecting you," Dr. Londo said ominously. The remaining legionnaires joined.

"It's not much of a fight," Kell started. "It's ten against one. Just give us back the girls and maybe we won't pound your face in!"

"I agree, it's hardly a fight," Dr. Londo whistled. About fifty robots came out and the two wolf-girls followed in suit. They snarled at the Legion and attacked.

"What's happened to them?" Garth asked as he fought off a robot.

"Just as I feared. They gave into the transmutation, with the help of Dr. Londo speeding it up," Carol said sadly. Garth and Kell looked at her.

"Why didn't you say something before?" they asked simultaneously.

"I was hoping we could stop it," Carol said darkly.

"Is there anything we can do now?" Phantom Girl asked as she smashed three robots together.

"This might subdue-" Carol was thrown against the wall by Brianna. She went after Kell and cornered him. Tina cornered Garth.

"You don't want to do this," Kell said unsurely. She growled in response. She attacked, attempting to bite Kell. He dodged her attack.

"I don't want to hurt you, Brianna," Kell said forcefully.

She jumped onto him and started to claw his face.

"Kell!" Carol was knocked down again, but managed to toss the formula to Kell. He caught it and immediately used it on Brianna.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as she cried out in pain and fell to the floor, unconscious. Slowly, her beautiful features came back. Her ears turned normal, her face returned to how lovely it was before, her hands were hands again, her peachy skin was visible after the fur disappeared and her eyes were charcoal, yet again.

Kell lifted her lifeless body bridal style and put her head to his. "I promised I'd always protected. I failed, I'm sorry," he said softly.

Garth injected Tina while she was distracted and the same transformation that her sister went through occurred again.

"Ohh," she said softly. "Where am I?"

"You're safe," Garth engulfed her in a hug. "I thought I lost you. I didn't even get a chance to say how I really feel."

"You guys," Kell rushed over to them. "Where's Dr. Londo?"

"Over there!" Ghost Wolf said weakly. She fell to floor, unconscious.

Timber Wolf was fighting his father. "It wasn't bad enough you messed me up, you wanted to do that to my kids?" he punched him.

"It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Brin," Dr. Londo pleaded.

"How did you know they were here in the first place?" Timber Wolf lifted him off of the ground and held him up by the collar.

"Why son, I brought them here. I went to the future and had them sent to the present. Their friends weren't supposed to come though," Dr. Londo said maliciously.

Timber Wolf was choking his father, Dr. Londo was gasping for air.

"Don't do it, Brin!" Phantom Girl called. "We have Brianna and Tina, now!"

Timber Wolf threw him into the wall and walked away, angrily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tina had just gotten up. "Garth?" she realized he was the only one in the room.

"Tina! You're okay. You had me so worried," Garth hugged her tight.

"Uh, I won't be okay if you keep hugging me like that!" she said jokingly. She turned serious. "What did you want to tell me before?"

Garth turned away, shy. "Come on, tell me!" she pleaded.

"I was going to say that, I-I'm in love with you, Tina," Garth told her. He quickly added. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way."

Tina rolled her eyes and pulled him towards her. They locked lips until Carol walked in.

"Was I interrupting something?" Carol laughed/snorted.

"Nah," Garth smiled.

"How am I doing doc?" Tina asked.

"You're doing well. The treatment we've given you will allow you to tap into wolf form," Carol sighed. "You can still become invisible, but you lost the ability to become intangible."

"No," Tina whispered.

"You'll make a full recovery-"

"Where's Brianna?" Tina asked worriedly.

"She's, how do I say this? She's in the ICU," Garth said slowly.

Tina jumped off of the bed and ran to the ICU. Phantom Girl was standing by the window with tears in her eyes while Timber Wolf held her close. Kell was inside the room, holding Brianna's hand tight.

"Wake up, sis!" Tina called out to her hysterically. She banged on the door and fell to the floor.

Garth helped her up and took her to her room. Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl looked at them with worry in their eyes.

It took two weeks for Brianna to get up.

"Kell," she whispered.

"You're up. You're up," he kissed her impulsively.

"What the sprock was that?" she asked after she broke away.

"Uh-" she kissed him again.

"I have the worst timing," Carol muttered to herself as she walked in. Kell and Brianna broke away from each other and Tina rushed into the room, giving a bear hug to her sister.

"We thought you wouldn't make it," Phantom Girl joined the group hug.

"What the heck?" Timber Wolf joined too.

After everyone said their hellos, it was time to say good bye.

The five heroes from the future gathered whatever stuff they had and they went to the bridge. Carol had plenty of time to work on warp key in the past two weeks, so it was completed.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Phantom Girl hugged her daughters.

"Yeah," Timber Wolf did the same.

"Thanks for all of your help," Brainy waved.

"It was a pleasure," Lightning Lad shook their hands.

"Your almost as good as me kid," Kell told his son.

"Bye," Saturn Girl gave a sad smile.

"See ya in the future!" Shrinking Violet laughed.

"Forgive us," Carol said softly as she erased their memory of the past few weeks. The five heroes walked into the portal, without turning back.

"That was kinda fun," Ghost Wolf told her sister.

"I still can't believe Mom was a kid," Phantom Canine admitted.

"At least one good thing came from this," Garth said.

"And what's that?" Kell raised an eyebrow.

"I got a girlfriend," Garth smiled. The other legionnaires rolled their eyes.

**Well, that's it! I hope you liked it. Thanks to my reader and thanks to my reviewers! Special thanks go out to those that have done both! Please leave a review!**


End file.
